Microsoft Windows
Windows 1.0-2.0 (1985–2001) Windows 1.0 and 2.0 were the first versions of Windows made. These versions of Windows were just to add a visual guide to DOS. The logo resemble the Windows 8, 8.1 and 10 logo. Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 3.0 (1990–2001) Windows 3.0 was the version that made Windows popular because it was easier to use than 1.0 and 2.0. Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 3.1x (1992–2001), NT 3.1 (1993–2000) & NT 3.5x (1994–2001) Microsoft Windows Logo from 1992 to 2000.png|Windows NT 3.5x. This logo was also used in Windows 3.2, and Windows 3.11. This logo was similar to the Windows 3.1 logo, though slight changes were made to the colors. Support for Windows 3.1x and NT 3.5 ended on December 31, 2001, while support for NT 3.1 ended on December 31, 2000. Windows 95 (1995–2001) Microsoft Windows 95 logo.svg|Wordmark with logo Windows 95 logo with shadow.png|Logo with shadow and wordmark Windows 95 was released on August 24, 1995 with lots of new features, mainly the graphical use interface and Start Menu. Extended support ended on December 31, 2001 (mainstream support ended on December 31, 2000). Windows 98/98 SE (1998–2006) Microsoft Windows 98 logo.svg|Wordmark with logo Windows 98 logo with shadow.png|Logo with shadow and wordmark Windows 98 was released on June 25, 1998. In May 1999, Microsoft released Windows 98 SE (Second Edition) which fixes bugs and problems from Windows 98. This update didn't have an official logo. Extended support ended on July 11, 2006 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2002). This made it the first version of Windows to be supported to any date other than December 31st, 2001. Windows 2000 (2000–2010) Stacked version Windows 2000 was first released for business costumers on December 17, 1999 and for general availability on February 17, 2000. The system is NT based, not part of the 9x series. It was used both for server computers and regular computers. Extended support ended on July 13, 2010 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2005). Windows Millennium Edition (2000–2006) Stacked version Windows ME, released on September 14, 2000, was known to be one of the worst Windows versions, as it was known to crash far too often and contained a lot of bugs. Thus, it's not commonly seen being used among Windows users. Extended support ended for Windows ME on July 11, 2006 alongside Windows 98 (mainstream support ended on December 31, 2003). Windows XP (2001–2014) Microsoft_Windows_XP.svg|Stacked version Windows XP (Print).svg|Print version Windows XP (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark without logo Windows XP (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Wordmark without logo print version Microsoft_Windows_XP_Home_Edition_(Horizontal).svg|Used for the Home Edition (Horizontal) Microsoft_Windows_XP_Home_Edition_(Stacked).svg|Used for the Home Edition (Stacked) Microsoft_Windows_XP_Professional_(Horizontal).svg|Used for the Professional Edition (Horizontal) Microsoft_Windows_XP_Professional_(Stacked).svg|Used for the Professional Edition (Stacked) Microsoft_Windows_XP_Media_Center_Edition.svg|Used for the Media Center Edition Microsoft_Windows.svg|Logo without the "XP" word In 2001, Microsoft overhauled the Windows logo again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used the Franklin Gothic Medium font for the text. Windows XP was released on October 25, 2001 and introduced a new look and feel to the desktop and the majority of the system in general, with its Luna theme and tons of new features. It was known to be the longest supported version in the 21st century part of the history of Windows. Windows XP was one of the most popular of the microsoft windows OS Versions. Extended support ended on April 8, 2014 (mainstream support ended on April 14, 2009). Windows Vista (2006–2017) Stacked version Windows Vista stacked.jpg|Primary logo Windows Vista stacked-0.jpg|Secondary logo Beta Version (2005-2007) In 2006, Microsoft modified their 2001 logo to add a glow in the center of the logo and change the font to Segoe. (The beta logo, shown above, was only used on Beta 1-2 builds 5219-5308.) Windows Vista was initially released for business costumers on November 30, 2006 and for general availability on January 30, 2007. The system was not well received because of high requirements and some bugs. While Windows Vista was also turned down by many, it did come with lots of new features and design tweaks. Some of the system's most notable features are: New aero design, Sidebar and widgets, Windows Defender, 3D Task switcher, Welcome center, and Games Explorer. Extended support ended on April 11, 2017 (mainstream support ended on April 10, 2012). Windows 7 (2009–2020) Stacked version Windows 7 kept the same design and logo with Windows Vista, aside from the switch from Vista to 7. Windows 7 was released on October 22, 2009 and had better reception than Windows Vista because it was faster, more stable and easier to use. Windows 7's new features are: Windows snap, redesigned task bar, libraries for documents, audio, videos, etc.; And HomeGroup. Mainstream support ended on January 13, 2015, and extended support will end on January 14, 2020. Windows 8/8.1 (2012–2023) Windows 8 (2012–2016) Microsoft overhauled their logo again to fit in with the new Metro design language on Windows 8, which removes the green, yellow, and red colors to become all blue, and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. Instead of using the waved windows design, it uses the real window design, with perspective, design by Pentagram. Windows 8 was released on October 26, 2012. Windows 8's most notable new features are: New Metro design, Touchscreen for the new tablet called "Surface", New Start Menu (Start Screen), Apps, and instead of using the 3D task switcher, it used 2D at the right side of the screen. The original version is known to be the very shortest support version, but counting Windows 8.1 instead of this, Windows 95 and ME had the shortest support versions. Support ended on January 12, 2016. To regain support, users are recommended to upgrade to Windows 8.1 (which can be done in this version without install disc). Windows 8.1 (2013–2023) After a year, Microsoft released Windows 8.1 in October 2013. This logo has an additional ".1" at the end and is also slightly less bold, giving a smoother feel. This logo was not officially used by Microsoft neither in advertising (where the default Windows logo was used) nor in the OS (where the Windows 8 logo was used), but it was used in some conferences. Windows 8.1 was an update for Windows 8 with some improvements, and some enhances to the Start Screen. Windows 8 and 8.1 were not very well received, mainly due to remove Start menu. Mainstream support ended on January 9, 2018, and extended support will end on January 10, 2023. Windows 10 (2015–2025) Microsoft officially unveiled the first beta version of Windows 10 on September 30, 2014. The text on the wordmark of the logo was unbolded and the logo itself was made a darker shade of blue. The last version of the operating system was released worldwide on July 29, 2015. Windows 10's new features are: return of Start menu, new versions of apps, multiple desktops, a voice assistant: Cortana, and a new navigator: Microsoft Edge. New updates for Windows 10 include Game Mode, Paint 3D and a new interface: Fluent Design. Mainstream support will end on October 13, 2020, and extended support will end on July 29, 2025. Icons 1985–2001 Windows logo - 1985.svg|Windows 1.01 Windows logo - 1987.svg|Windows 2.03 1990–2001 1992–2010 Windows (1992) (Print).svg|Print version 1995–2010 Windows 1995 print logo.svg|Print version The logo was tilted to the right when Windows 95 was released. Despite this, the logo in the upright position mainly appeared as a Start Menu icon. 1995–2006 2000–2010 2000–2006 2001–2020 File:Windows (2001) (Print).svg|Print version 2001–2014 2007–2020 Windows Vista logotipe.png Windows Vista and 7 logo.png 2012–2025 Windows (2012) (Print).svg|Print version Windows (2012).svg|Windows 8/8.1 Windows (2015).svg|Windows 10 External links *Windows Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:1985 Category:Computer hardware Category:Computer Category:Operating systems